Putuz
by annovt
Summary: Usaha Kuroko Tetsuya yang ingin terlepas dari belenggu Akashi Seijuuro. [[AkaKuro]] / OS.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Ponsel pintar dengan erat Kuroko genggam, melampiaskan kekesalan yang membuncah dalam hati meskipun raut wajah sama sekali tidak sinkron. Pesan elektronik yang diterimanya dari Akashi Seijuuro sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu, sukses membuat Kuroko gondok setengah mampus.

' _ **Tetsuya, besok ketemuan, yuk.'**_

Kenapa ia kesal? Karena terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka—modusnya Akashi, sih, hanya _ketemuan,_ tapi berakhir dengan Kuroko yang mengalami nyeri pinggang sampai harus bolos latihan dengan alasan dislokasi sendi.

' _ **Aku sibuk, Akashi-kun. Lain kali saja. Maaf.'**_

Ponsel ia matikan sebelum dibiarkan tergeletak di atas ranjang. Tidak mau repot-repot kepo dengan balasan dari Akashi nanti. Kuroko berjalan menuju meja belajar, tempat laptopnya bersemayam.

Memanfaatkan _wi-fi_ tetangga seberang yang tidak terkunci, Kuroko langsung membuka jendela _browser_ baru, mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom pencaharian.

' _Cara agar cepat putus dengan pacar.'_

Berbagai macam web dengan judul artikel yang mendekati kata kunci langsung terpampang jelas, Kuroko langsung mengklik yang paling atas.

Sepuluh sugesti di suatu _blog_ telah ia pahami. Beberapa anjuran cukup dimengerti namun membutuhkan peran pembantu. Satu nama terlintas dalam benak Kuroko.

Mayuzumi Chihiro _a.k.a_ sepupu sedarah menjurus inses sepihak.

* * *

 _._

 _First attempt : Buat pasangan Anda kesal._

 _Hai kalian yang ingin segera putus dengan pacar! Gue,_ **tkw** , _bisa disapa_ **takawow** _, punya saran yang oke-oke buat lu pada. Bayangin coba, kalau si doi terus-terusan dibuat kesel sama kamu, dia bakal risih dong? Terus jenuh, terus putus! Pokoknya ini saran mesti dicoba!_

 _._

* * *

"Begitu katanya, Mayuzumi-kun."

"Nah, silakan mencoba. Semoga beruntung."

Mayuzumi melirik apatis sogokan _cheese burger_ di depan matanya. Mungkin asupan dua dimensi lebih bisa membuatnya kenyang.

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta saran pada Mayuzumi-kun," Kuroko menyeruput susu kocok _vanilla,_ "karena Mayuzumi-kun adalah orang cuek yang hanya terpaku pada karakter fiksi tidak nyata."

"Kau mengharapkan apa dari _orang cuek yang hanya terpaku pada karakter fiksi tidak nyata_ ini?" Mayuzumi berujar sarkas. Kuroko langsung bungkam.

"Karena," ia menelan saliva dengan susah payah. "aku mau putus dengan Akashi-kun."

Kelopak mata yang membungkus manik abu milik Mayuzumi melebar sejenak, kemudian kembali pada tatapan bosannya.

"Wow. Itu artinya kau menerima ajakan inses dariku yang kuajukan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu?" Mayuzumi melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tentu saja tidak," Kuroko melotot—berusaha garang walaupun gagal. "Karena Mayuzumi-kun bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Akashi-kun—jadi kupikir Mayuzumi-kun lebih sering bertemu dengannya."

Mayuzumi menghela napas. "Hei, aku ini juga punya kehidupan di sekolah. Tidak setiap saat bertemu dia."

"Jadi Mayuzumi-kun punya teman."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Kupikir Mayuzumi-kun itu penyendiri."

"Memang. Waktu istirahat saja kuhabiskan untuk membaca novel di atap sekolah."

"Mayuzumi-kun memang tidak punya teman."

"Kalau di sini hanya untuk dimaki lebih baik aku pulang."

"Tunggu," Kuroko menahan lengan Mayuzumi dengan sigap saat empunya mulai beranjak dari sofa kulit. "aku benar-benar butuh bantuan."

Hati nurani Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sudah berdebu, seketika luluh saat melihat tatapan memelas dari dua bola mata Kuroko.

 _Anak ini benar-benar ingin putus dari Akashi_. Mayuzumi kembali mendaratkan bokongnya di atas landasan empuk. _Tapi apa alasannya?_

"Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya putus?"

"Karena aku merasa direndahkan."

Mayuzumi gagal paham. Walaupun Akashi memang rada tengil, tapi ia rasa tidak mungkin jika pacar sendiri dijatuhkan.

"Direndahkan bagaimana?"

"Aku selalu berada di _bawah_ nya."

 _Dilihat dari sudut manapun, bocah ini memang pantas jadi uke_. Mayuzumi memandang penuh kegetiran. Jangan tanya ia dapat dari mana kosakata pada kalimat terakhir tersebut.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Menurut _website_ ini, langkah pertama kita harus membuat pasangan kita kesal. Bagaimana caranya agar Akashi-kun marah padaku?"

Mayuzumi meraih gelas berisikan minuman berkarbonasi tidak pakai sedotan agar kelihatan lebih jantan.

"Maki dia."

"Baiklah akan kucoba."

Kuroko merogoh kantong celana, menghidupkan ponsel yang sedari tadi dibiarkan seakan tak bernyawa. Dua pesan dari Akashi Seijuuro muncul di laman layar.

' _ **Tidak biasanya kau sibuk. Apa ada alasan lain?'**_

 _Karena aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan bokongku._ Batinnya miris.

' _ **Tetsuya?'**_

Butuh hampir dua menit untuk Kuroko memandangi layar tipis itu. Mayuzumi memecahkan lamunannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi," ia melahap _burger_ yang sudah mendingin. "Ayo maki dia."

Kuroko menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam. Terlihat gugup karena tidak pernah memaki sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan Mayuzumi yang sudah berpengalaman.

' _ **Akashi-kun jahat. Akashi-kun mesum. Akashi-kun tampan. Akashi-kun merah.'**_

Ia menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahan saat mengetik balasan. Kuroko buru-buru meraih gelasnya, meminum susu kocok untuk menghilangkan tremor.

Mayuzumi mengernyit memerhatikan tingkah laku pemuda di depannya.

"Sudah?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan vibrasi yang dipancarkan oleh ponselnya. Dengan cepat melihat balasan pesan dari Akashi.

' _ **Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku anggap itu pujian.'**_

"Mayuzumi-kun," Kuroko memanggil namanya dengan nada yang dibuat nelangsa tapi tetap terdengar datar. "Akashi-kun malah bersyukur sudah kumaki. Gagal."

Kernyitan di dahinya semakin mengerut.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa padanya?"

Sebaris kata-kata yang Kuroko sebut makian ditunjukkan ke Mayuzumi. Saat itu juga, ia menepuk dahinya keras.

"Bacakan sugesti ke-dua."

* * *

 _._

 _Second attempt : Selingkuh._

 _Cara ini memang_ recommended _banget. Silakan dicoba kalau kamu tipikal orang yang suka tantangan! Tapi gue saranin ya, mending jangan deh kalau si doi sifatnya mirip psikopat gitu. Bukan hubungan yang putus, malah kepala kamu._

 _._

* * *

"Aku salut dengan _blogger_ nya. Bisa tahu sifat Akashi."

"Kebetulan, mungkin."

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak mereka menempati kursi di sebuah restoran cepat saji, Kuroko cukup pandai memilih tempat di pojokan, supaya tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Sebenarnya tidak diperlukan karena keduanya mempunyai hawa keberadaan setipis lembaran tisu.

"Nah, kau mau selingkuh dengan siapa."

Kuroko menatap langit-langit restoran. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan Mayuzumi-kun saja? Karena Mayuzumi-kun ada di sini."

Sesaat Mayuzumi merasa menjadi benda substitusi.

"Mau selingkuh bagaimana?"

"Mayuzumi-kun pernah selingkuh?"

"Pacar saja aku tidak punya."

Kuroko refleks menyemburkan tawa yang cepat-cepat ia tahan.

"Maaf," ia berujar dengan suara bergetar. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya karena kupikir Mayuzumi-kun lebih punya banyak pengalaman."

" _Thanks_." sarkasnya.

Mayuzumi melirik ke arah jendela, melihat bagaimana banyaknya pasang kaki yang berjalan di atas trotoar seperti dikejar waktu.

"Ayo kita berfoto, Mayuzumi-kun."

"Apa."

"Nanti fotonya akan kukirim ke Akashi-kun. Dengan itu pasti Akashi-kun mengira aku sudah selingkuh dan kami bisa segera putus."

"Itu bukan selingkuh namanya _—_ ah terserah kau saja."

Kuroko bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berpindah ke seberang, tepat di samping Mayuzumi. Ikon kecil bergambar kamera dipilih, Kuroko menjauhkan ponsel sekadarnya agar bisa memuat wajahnya berdua dengan Mayuzumi. Bibirnya melukiskan senyum manis, berbanding terbalik dengan Mayuzumi yang sengaja membuat wajahnya kelihatan songong, seakan-akan khusus untuk mengejek Akashi nanti.

"Dengan ini pasti Akashi-kun marah. Aku yakin." Kuroko menatap puas hasil jepretannya. Langsung melampirkan gambarnya ke dalam pesan, tanpa ragu untuk segera mengirimnya.

Semenit kemudian, Kuroko menerima balasan dari Akashi.

' _ **Sedang keluar bersama Mayuzumi-san? Baguslah. Bukannya Tetsuya pernah bercerita kalau tidak terlalu akrab dengannya? Kalian sepupu harus saling menjaga hubungan persaudaraan, lho.'**_

Aura keputusasaan menguar dari tubuh Kuroko. Mayuzumi menepuk pundaknya pelan memberikan semangat.

"Sepertinya memang tidak bisa, ya."

"Sudah hampir sore. Aku mau pulang dan memberi makan Nigou. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Mayuzumi-kun. Masih ada delapan poin lagi dan kita bahas lewat pesan saja."

Mayuzumi mengangguk mengiyakan. Melambaikan tangan sampai Kuroko hilang dari pandangan.

* * *

 _._

 _Third attempt : Ganggu pacar Anda terus-menerus._

 _Setiap orang pasti punya kesibukan. Begitu juga pacar kamu! Jadi, cara ini paling efektif kalau si doi itu sering disibukkan oleh hal-hal di dunia nyata. Ganggu dia lewat sms, atau telepon, terus matiin sepihak, deh!_

 _._

* * *

Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui. Akashi memang orang sibuk, secara, pewaris utama. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran-saran dari artikel bang takawow.

Dimulai dari mengirimkan pesan sebanyak-banyaknya. Kuroko tidak mempermasalahkan saldo pulsanya kalau untuk kebaikan.

' _ **Akashi-kun.'**_

Dikirim kurang lebih 50 kali.

Kuroko berjalan menuju dapur, membuka pintu kulkas, menuangkan segelas air dingin. _Dengan begini pasti Akashi-kun risih._ Kuroko harap-harap cemas.

Balasan datang lima menit kemudian, Kuroko menekan tombol utama dengan gusar.

' _ **Kalau Tetsuya punya waktu untuk mengirim pesan sebanyak itu, bagaimana kalau besok sore kita jalan-jalan?'**_

Saat ini, Kuroko ingin menggigiti kepala merah itu.

' _ **Tapi, aku sibuk.'**_

' _ **Tetsuya hanya menyibukkan diri. Ayolah, hanya jalan-jalan sore di taman, kok.'**_

Tidak ada cara lain selain setuju.

' _ **Baiklah.'**_

* * *

 _._

 _Fourth attempt : Berikan sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh pacar Anda._

 _Siapa sih yang bakal seneng kalau disuguhin apapun yang nggak disukai? Sebagai seorang pacar, kamu pasti tahu, dong, hal-hal yang dibenci sama doi?_

 _._

* * *

Percobaan ke-tiga kemarin sudah dicoret dalam memori. Gagal total.

' _ **Apa yang Akashi-kun tidak suka?'**_

Setelah berlama-lama meratapi nasib di kamar mandi, kegiatan Kuroko selanjutnya hanya berguling di atas kasur, sambil bertukar pesan.

' _ **Tidak ada yang khusus. Tapi, sepertinya, aku tidak suka dengan anjing.'**_

Refleks, Kuroko menoleh ke arah Nigou yang masih sibuk bermain dengan bola basket mini.

"Hai, Nigou," ia menyapa dan dibalas dengan Nigou yang menyalak semangat. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan." Ajakannya ditanggapi oleh kibasan ekor.

.

Akashi bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintu tetapi sudah dibukakan terlebih dahulu oleh Kuroko. _Intuisi istri masa depan memang mantap._

"Masuklah, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak perlu. Kita langsung saja."

Kuroko melempar tatapan polos. Lebih tepatnya, berusaha polos.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku mau mengambil Nigou."

 _Nigou?_ ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kuroko kembali dengan menenteng seekor anjing yang sedari tadi terus menjulurkan lidah dan menyalak saat melihat Akashi.

"Ini Nigou?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menunjukkannya pada Akashi. "Ayo, Nigou, beri salam."

" _Arf!"_

 _Hm, Akashi-kun, kan, tidak suka anjing. Mungkin sekarang ia merasa risih._

"Jenis apa ini, Tetsuya? Aku jadi ingin membeli satu untuk di rumah. Dia lumayan penurut."

 _Hah?_

"...Aku memungutnya."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang tega membuang anjing semanis dia?" Akashi mengelus puncak kepala Nigou. Guguk memejamkan mata.

Kuroko menahan napas. _Apa Akashi-kun berbohong soal dia tidak suka anjing?_ Kemudian menggelengkan kepala. _Sudahlah, masih ada enam cara tersisa._

* * *

 _._

 _Fifth attempt : Habiskan uangnya._

 _Nah, ini cara yang paling menguntungkan, menurut gue! Haha. Jadi, pacar kamu harus punya gelar orkay dulu, alias_ _ **orang kaya**_ _, biar duitnya bisa kamu habisin. Dengan begitu, dia pasti mikir berkali-kali untuk lanjut atau nggak dengan kamu!_

.

* * *

Kuroko mendudukkan diri di bangku taman, melepas lelah. Ia mengambil botol air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Akashi, meneguk dengan rakus.

Cara ke-enam memang tergolong sangat _kampret._ Bukan sifat Kuroko sekali kalau ia dipaksakan untuk menjadi materialistis. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk dilewatkan saja sugesti satu ini, tapi, kemudian dipertimbangkan lagi.

"Akashi-kun, aku mau es krim,"

Telunjuk Kuroko terarah pada gerobak es krim keliling yang dikelilingi dengan anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini, ya."

"Tiga buah. Dan lima minuman soda, empat _waffles, siomay, batagor, ketoprak_ —"

"Tetsuya yakin tidak akan muntah."

"Tidak. Aku ini lelaki, Akashi-kun."

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Akashi membelikan segala macam _request_ Kuroko yang terlampau _absurd_ layaknya ibu hamil muda, Kuroko menaruh Nigou di pangkuan, bermain dengan bulunya.

 _ **'Mayuzumi-kun. Aku sedang menjalankan poin ke-lima.'**_ dikirim ke alamat surel Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 _ **'Wow. Aku mendoakan dari sini. Sekarang aku sedang berada di toko buku. Jangan kirim pesan dalam bentuk apapun.'**_

 _Padahal ia bilang mau membantuku. Ya sudah, lah._ Ia langsung menyimpan ponselnya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi kembali dengan dua kantong kresek besar di kiri dan kanan, seperti dari supermarket. "Jangan tidak dihabiskan." Kuroko langsung memucat.

Jalan-jalan sore berakhir dengan Kuroko yang mual akibat minuman berkarbonasi, dan bungkusan makanan memenuhi kotak sampah taman.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghamburkan uang Akashi Seijuuro dengan cara yang salah.

* * *

.

 _Sixth attempt : Bandingkan dia dengan orang lain._

' _Kamu gini ya, nggak kayak si BLAH yang suka BLEH.' Yakin deh, pasti si doi kesel juga kalau terus-terusan dibandingin sama orang lain oleh pacarnya sendiri._

.

* * *

Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual, Kuroko ingin muntah.

"Apa kubilang. Tetsuya tidak sanggup, kan."

Kuroko mengernyit. Berusaha membalas walaupun suaranya terlampau parau hanya untuk sekadar marah."...Kenapa Akashi-kun malah mengejekku." ia bersandar di badan sofa.

Nigou diletakkan di atas pangkuan Akashi. "Aku tidak mengejekmu, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun berbeda sekali dengan Mayuzumi-kun."

Akashi meraih segelas air di atas meja kopi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas Mayuzumi-san," ia mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja aku dan dia tidak sama. Kami sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Hm, ya, Mayuzumi-kun itu baik." Kuroko mengangguk meskipun masih setengah teler. "Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun. Aku mau muntah."

Kuroko bangkit dari sofa, berjalan sempoyongan. Akashi menawarkan bantuan, ditolak halus olehnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Akashi-kun menyepelekanku. Mayuzumi-kun tidak pernah."

Kelopak matanya menyipit, "Lagi-lagi, kenapa Mayuzumi-san," ia ikut beranjak _—_ Nigou langsung meloncat turun _—_ memapah Kuroko berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Biar kubantu."

Dalam hati, Kuroko tersenyum. _Mungkin cara yang satu ini sedikit berhasil._

* * *

 _._

 _Seventh attempt : Ajak bertengkar._

 _Greget. Tapi gue saranin, ya, jangan pake benda tajem atau sejenisnya deh. Cukup pake kata-kata kasar aja._

 _._

* * *

Setelah puas mengeluarkan isi lambungnya, Kuroko duduk santai di kursi malas sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi satu persatu.

Jempol berhenti menekan tombol remot saat maniknya menangkap acara gulat _—_ yang hampir dimenangkan oleh pihak merah. Matanya berbinar, merasa mendapat inspirasi.

Akashi muncul dari balik tembok yang memisahkan antara dapur dan ruang tamu, membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Tetsuya suka acara seperti ini?"

Kuroko mengangguk semangat.

"Mau mencobanya? Bergulat,"

Ia langsung mendongak.

"Boleh. Ayo kita berdue _—_ "

"Di atas ranjang."

Kuroko punya _alarm_ biologis. _Alarm_ Akashi-kun namanya. Akan segera berdering keras dalam otak kalau mengendus sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Belum mengibarkan bendera perang, dirinya sudah diserang.

"Turunkan aku, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi hanya menggumamkan beberapa bait nada, mengabaikan rengekan berintonasi datar milik Kuroko.

"Tetsuya sendiri yang bilang mau berduel."

"Maksudku bukan yang seperti ini." Ia digotong layaknya karung beras, keras kepala tetap meronta walaupun sia-sia.

Pintu kamar sudah di depan mata, Akashi membukanya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju _panggung utama._ Selamat tinggal, bokong indah.

* * *

.

 _Eighth attempt : Jadilah orang yang membosankan._

 _Siapa coba yang mau terus-terusan dicuekin sama pacar? Bakal bete dong ya. Caranya, tiap dia ngomong sama kamu, jawab singkat-singkat aja! Atau lebih parah lagi, anggap dia nggak ada!_

.

* * *

Setelah puas melakukan hal yang bisa terjadi _sesuatu_ jikalau Kuroko punya _sesuatu_ di dalam _sesuatu_ nya, ia bergelung dalam balutan selimut. Poin ke-tujuh berakhir dengan _plot twist_ parah.

"Tetsuya," Akashi memanggil namanya dengan suara serak-serak basah, tidak digubris. Kuroko masih memunggungi dirinya. Merajuk. "Tetsuyaaa."

Kuroko yang sedang _bad mood_ memang seperti oasis di tengah padang pasir bagi Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak dengar."

Akashi terkekeh, "Tetsuya dengar. Itu, Tetsuya menjawabku."

"Aku tidak mendengar Akashi-kun. Aku tuli."

"Tetsuya. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Nanti kau tuli betulan. Tidak bisa mendengar suaraku lagi."

"Siapa juga yang mau mendengar suara Akashi-kun."

"Hei," pundak Kuroko ditarik paksa ke samping. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan. "Lihat aku,"

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Kalau Tetsuya tuli, aku bisa jadi telinga Tetsuya."

Sedetik Kuroko terbelalak olehnya, langsung cepat-cepat memunggungi Akashi, lagi.

"Akashi-kun tidak akan bisa menggantikan telingaku."

"Belum bisa kubuktikan karena kau tidak tuli."

"Jadi, Akashi-kun berharap aku tuli."

"Tetsuya." Akashi lelah.

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku, Akashi-kun."

 _Apa aku sudah membosankan? Akashi-kun pasti jenuh denganku sekarang. Ya, kan?_

Akashi mendaratkan kecupan di atas permukaan pelipis Kuroko. "Selamat malam," menarik selimut sebatas leher, memeluk pinggangnya protektif. "Tetsuya."

* * *

.

 _Ninth attempt : Marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas._

 _Si doi pasti risih kalau kamu marahin dia cuma karena hal sepele, atau tiba-tiba, nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan, langsung disembur!_

.

* * *

Pagi datang menyambut. Cicitan burung kecil menjadi latar suasana pagi yang tenang kalau saja Kuroko tidak menggelar perang dingin sepihak.

"Tetsuya masih marah?"

Kuroko hanya diam sambil membalikkan halaman novelnya. Sarapan sengaja dibiarkan mendingin. Segelas susu segar tidak disentuh walaupun sesekali melirik.

"Aku tidak suka Akashi-kun memakaikan bajuku."

Tingkah lakunya sejak kemarin memang aneh. Dimulai dari ingin makan banyak seperti gadis frustrasi yang patah hati, sampai merajuk hanya karena dipakaikan baju.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, Tetsuya."

"Biarkan saja. Kenapa Akashi-kun peduli."

"Itu karena _—_ "

"Pokoknya aku marah." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan.

Akashi menghela napas. "Kau mau aku pulang?"

Kuroko merasakan tremor saat Akashi mulai beranjak dari pinggiran ranjang, "Bukan seperti itu _,_ " _Ayolah kenapa aku jadi lembek begini._ "aku hanya _—_ "

"Dari kemarin Tetsuya aneh sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Kuroko terdiam. Sampul depan buku digenggam erat.

"Akashi-kun."

"Aku pulang. Jangan lupa makan sarapannya." Akashi sedikit menunduk, mengecup singkat dahi yang ditutupi dengan anak rambut milik Kuroko.

* * *

.

 _Tenth attempt : Langsung ajak putus._

 _Kalau semua cara di atas gagal, dan pacar kamu masih kukuh nggak mau mutusin kamu, yang satu ini emang_ the finalest final. _Ngomong aja baik-baik sama dia, terus hubungan kalian bakalan berakhir dengan baik-baik juga. Tapi, nih, ya, kalau emang si doi tahan banting sama apa aja yang udah kamu lakuin ke dia... mending jangan diputusin deh. Sayang banget. Jangan disia-siain pasangan kayak gitu. Sekian dari gue,_ _ **tkw**_ _, semoga ini artikel bisa ngebantu kalian semua! Dadah._

 _._

* * *

Kuroko termenung sejenak, menatap punggung kekar terbalut kemeja kusut itu berjalan menjauh. _Kenapa aku ingin putus hanya karena alasan sepele seperti ini._ Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. _Padahal Akashi-kun orang yang cukup baik._

"Akashi-kun!" dengan langkah terseok-seok, Kuroko bersusah payah meraih lengan Akashi yang sudah menggenggam kenop pintu.

Akashi menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Kuroko berdiri dengan tungkai kaki yang bergetar. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun mau pergi setelah membuatku susah berjalan seperti ini. Dasar kriminialis."

Pemuda itu bergeming dari tempatnya, malah melemparkan pandangan dingin.

"Kita akhiri saja sekarang, Tetsuya."

Dunianya seakan-akan berhenti berputar. Sekrup otaknya tanggal satu. Macet total, tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya menginginkannya, bukan? Aku sudah tahu sejak kemarin, saat kau menolak ajakkanku."

Dengan halus, Akashi menepis punggung tangan Kuroko yang tadi meremat kemejanya.

"Aka _—_ "

"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya."

Pintu kamar ditutup pelan, Kuroko bisa mendengar langkah kaki Akashi yang mulai menjauh. _Kenapa dadaku sesak begini._ Ia meremat piyama miliknya.

Kuroko cepat-cepat membuka pintu, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang seketika menjalar di daerah pinggul. Mengejar Akashi yang hampir mencapai pintu utama rumah, berjongkok sebentar memberikan tepukan di atas kepala Nigou sebagai salam perpisahan.

Akashi merasakan beban yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang. Kuroko memeluknya erat.

"Akashi-kun curang! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dasar mesum, psikopat, merah!"

Akashi mengulum senyum, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terus-terusan menggunakan kata merah, tapi, lepaskan aku Tetsuya."

"Tidak akan. Kalau dilepas aku akan membenci Akashi-kun selamanya."

"Tetsuya yang ingin putus duluan, kan?"

"Memang. Tapi, aku berubah pikiran."

"Dan kenapa bisa?"

Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Awalnya aku kira Akashi-kun itu hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, egois, seenaknya saja berbuat hal _ini_ dan _itu_ kepadaku padahal belum punya SIM."

"SIM?"

"Surat Izin Meniduri, Akashi-kun."

"Dari mana Tetsuya belajar hal semacam itu?"

"Internet," Nigou yang bergelung di tungkai kakinya menyalak. "Tapi, Akashi-kun tidak sejahat yang aku kira."

Akashi melepaskan genggaman Kuroko pada pinggangnya. Membalikkan badan, memegang kedua sisi pundak miliknya. "Apa kau akan membenciku selamanya sekarang?"

"Mungkin saja kalau sekarang Akashi-kun melepaskan tangan Akashi-kun dari pundakku."

"Baiklah, kulepas,"

Kedua tangan Kuroko yang bebas cepat-cepat menahan lengan kekar itu sebelum meninggalkan kedua sisi bahunya.

"Lihat, Tetsuya tidak bisa membenciku."

"Akashi-kun jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Akashi mendekatkan diri, sedikit menunduk, hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Sebenarnya yang tadi itu bohong," ia berujar pelan. Kuroko baru saja ingin menyuarakan pendapat kalau saja belah bibirnya tidak ditahan dengan telunjuk Akashi. "aku hanya ingin mengerjai balik Tetsuya. Ternyata sukses, ya? Tidak seperti Tetsuya yang gagal."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat dengusan meremehkan dari Akashi.

"Ya. Akashi-kun menang. Selamat. Silakan pulang."

"Wah, aku menang. Senang sekali. Mana hadiahku?"

Kuroko beringsut mundur.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Lalu, di depanku ini apa? Maneken? Boneka porselen?"

 _Alarm_ Akashi-kun berdering imajiner.

Akashi menunduk, mendekap kaki yang masih terbalut piyama itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Pandangan Kuroko terbalik seketika.

"Turunkan aku, Akashi-kun!" ia merasakan _déjà vu._ "Kita baru melakukannya kemarin!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, lho. Jangan-jangan Tetsuya ketagihan?" Akashi berujar dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat jenaka. "Baiklah, kalau Tetsuya yang mau."

"Jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun!"

Pintu kamar sekali lagi dibanting terbuka, Akashi melemparkan Kuroko ke atas ranjang.

"Tetsuya siap untuk ronde ke-dua?"

Ia membatu. Terkesan pasrah, memang. Tapi, apa boleh buat?

Kuroko Tetsuya menarik ucapannya lima menit yang lalu tadi, karena sempat menilai Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang yang _cukup_ baik hati.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

another akakuro penpiksion. *kibarin bendera merah-hitam*

ini ide fik random bgt baaah tiba-tiba aja terlintas di otak kepikiran ngebuat baperan!kuroko /hush

segala typo dan antek-anteknya bakal saya edit besok ini mata udah ga awas lagi rindu dekapan guling dan balutan selimut

daaah~


End file.
